


The Flashbacks

by moderngenius94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany gets home and hears somebody singing in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flashbacks

**Author's Note:**

> *I don’t own the show or the characters. :(

Germany walked into his house after a long, hard day at work. He had had to deal with annoying countries, and an astonishing amount of paper work. He had listened to his boss rant about things for hours and just wanted to soak in the shower and forget about it for the night. As he hung his jacket up, he heard singing coming from the kitchen. He turned towards it, wondering who had entered his house while he was gone and the only person he could think of was Italy. But as far as he knew, Italy didn’t sing…..

Germany walked slowly towards the kitchen and peeked around the corner. He saw a young man in an apron sweeping the kitchen with a push broom and singing beautifully. His hands flew to his head as memories of a little auburn haired little girl in a green dress sweep with a push broom, then they were gone, just as fast. He staggered to the boy and stopped him, holding him in place and looking him up and down, trying to understand what the correlation between the boy and little girl was.

Italy stared up at Germany, a bit confused as to why he was being held by Germany. He hadn’t done anything wrong. At least, he didn’t think he had. “Germany?” he asked. “Is something wrong?”

Germany snapped back to the present. “I-Italy?”

Italy nods. “Yes. Are you alright?”

Germany stared at him for a bit longer. “Yes. You just….reminded me of someone.”

“Who?” he asked.

Germany thought of the little girl one more time before looking at Italy. “Nobody. Did you make dinner?”

Italy looked him for a moment before smiling. “Yes. Pasta with wurst. How was your day? Good, I hope.”

And with that, Germany told him about his day, forgetting about the little girl who once ruled his entire world, choosing to focus instead on the man who ruled it now.


End file.
